My One and Only
by Lady Yunaleska
Summary: Ch.8 up!Sequel to One More Day! Sakura has a new singing career at age 16; she's finally happy with Syaoran, but Diablo has come back and wants her pure heart for his own evil deeds and will stop at nothing to get it! PG just in case. RR please!
1. Tired

**Hello everyone! I'm back at last, with the sequel to One More Day!**

  


**Kero: And of course I couldn't stay away!**

  


**LY: Yeah, I know, even _with_ all the restraints I tried...**

  


**Kero: ¬ w ¬ But I still get cake right???**

  


**LY: Yes, I'm not _that_ cruel... **

  


**Kero: Let's get this story rollin!**

  


**LY: Okay. I'm going to try something a little different with this story. The chapters are gonna be shorter, but I'll update more often. So, it's either:**

**Longer chapter = longer update**

**or**

**Shorter chapter = shorter update ----I like this better. ^-^**

  


**If you guys really hate it, I might change back, but give it a while cuz I think you'll like it too.**

  


**Kero: There's a sort of prologue for this story at the end of One More Day after the credits. It's not totally necessary to read it, but it might help you understand this better.**

  


**LY:Well, actually, I think I'll add that in so you guys don't have to go hunt for it. So this chapter is gonna be a tad bit longer than it will be in others.**

  


**Kero: Yup! On with the story! And please don't forget to review!**

  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or the songs contained in this story, they all belong to CLAMP unless otherwise noted, but some of the characters are mine!!! No stealing!**

**^-~ Glad we agree.**

  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


"talking"

~_song lyrics~_

_thinking_

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

  


_~I am a dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA~_

Stage lights came on and were directed at one girl. She stood with her back to the audience members, who were chanting "Sakura! Sakura!"

She turned around and the music started playing. Sakura Kinomoto walked down the steps and sang.

_~Watashi no sekai  
Yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru  
Demo souzou wo shinai mono  
Kakureteru hazu_

_Sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo  
Massugu mitsumeteru~_

She continued to sing as dancers came on stage.

_~Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa  
Shinjiru sore dake de  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
Utau you ni kiseki no you ni  
"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
Kitto kitto  
Odoroku kurai~_

As the instrumental played, Sakura joined the dances while cherry blossoms fell from the ceiling. 

_~I am a dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA~_

She then walked to a bench and sat while she sang.

_~Mada minu sekai  
Soko de nani ga matte-ite mo  
Moshimo risou to chigatte mo  
Osore wa shinai_

_Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku  
Kyou kara ashita e to~_

A male dancer, who looked very familiar, pulled Sakura off the swing and they danced.

_~Tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa  
Kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi  
Inoru you ni hoshi no you ni  
Chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa  
Motto motto  
Tsuyoku naritai~_

She ran to the edge of the stage and proudly sang to the audience.

_~Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru  
Kono te ni--------  
(It's gonna be your world)~_

The dancer came back and pulled Sakura to the center of the stage to dance around her with the others.

_~Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa  
Shinjiru sore dake de  
Koerarenai mono wa nai  
Utau you ni kiseki no you ni~_

The dancer picked her up and spun her around.

_~"Omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo  
Kitto kitto  
Odoroku kurai~_

They performed a great dance while the music came to a close, and ended with Sakura twirled and dipped by her dancer as the lights faded. Some thought they saw them kiss before exiting the stage. (a/n: Bet ya know who it is! ^-~)

The crowd cheered, hollered and whistled for the spectacular performance.

"She _has_ to win!" someone said.

"Well, duh! How can she not when she has Tomoyo Daidouji as her coordinator?!" said another between whistles.

A few more performances were made, but none as good as Sakura's. The MC came on shortly after the last performance.

"The results are in. The winner of Tomoeda High Talent Contest is..."

*Drumroll*

"......Sakura Kinomoto! Congratulations!" Sakura came on stage to accept her prize.

"I just want to thank Tomoyo and all of the dancers, especially Syaoran." she winked at him, "I couldn't have done it without them."

After the congrats and such, Sakura and her friends were getting ready to leave when a man in a brown suit with long black hair came up to them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Red fingers tapped on the chair armrest as the owner of them watched the scene in a pit of lava.

"That girl... we need to get her soon."

"Yes, Master. We have worked out a plan."

"Good. We can't let her powers be given to the light!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, my name is Allen Toriji, President of Toriji Records." He offered his hand, which Sakura shook, and Syaoran glared at him.

"I saw your performance tonight. You are an amazing singer. I'd like to sign you on with us, and you friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, as well. She did a great job organizing for you, and I think she could do well in my company."

Sakura just stared blankly, not believing what she just heard. "Are you serious?! Oh my gosh! I would love to!" She got excited and hugged Tomoyo.

"I'll do it, too!" she replied, and hugged Sakura back, then went to hug Eriol as Sakura hugged Syaoran.

Both were very excited, their dreams were coming true.... but how long would they last?

  


**My One and Only**

  


**by Lady Yunaleska**

  


**Chapter 1: Tired**

  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


_~Kotoba no ura kanjite 'ru dare ka ni_

_ Tachi-uchi dekinai nara_

_ Ima dake demo isshun dake demo_

_ Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai~_

  


As the music faded, Sakura took off her headphones and breathed deeply.

  


"That was great, Sakura! You finally got it perfect," Allen Toriji smiled at her from inside the recording booth. "Let's move on to the next song."

  


Tomoyo saw the fatigue on her best friend's face and decided to speak up. "Mr. Toriji, don't you think you should give Sakura a break? She's been working for six hours straight."

  


"Yeah, I guess you're right," he flicked the studio microphone on, "Sakura, never mind about the song. Take an hour for lunch."

  


Sakura sighed and replied, "Thank heavens!" She met Tomoyo outside the studio booth, but Allen stopped them before they could leave.

  


"Oh, Tomoyo, before you go, I need to talk to you about something."

  


"Okay. Sakura, why don't you meet me at Ramone's? I'll be down as soon as I can."

  


"Sure, Tomoyo. See you later!" Sakura wearily made her way downstairs to her favorite studio café.

  


"Two lunch specials, please."

  


"Better make that three," Sakura jumped as two strong arms enveloped her from behind.

  


"Oh, Syaoran, you scared me," she turned around and hugged him back, "I'm so glad you're here; Mr. Toriji has been working me to death."

  


"Do you want me to talk to him?" Syaoran led his girlfriend to a booth in the corner of the tiny café.

  


"No, that's okay. I know it's just something I'm gonna have to... *yawn*.... get used to." she gave him a reassuring smile before falling asleep on his shoulder.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


"We need something to get Sakura noticed and on the charts. What do you think we should do?"

  


Tomoyo blinked confused. "You're asking me? I... I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but won't a few songs on the radio help?"

  


"Yes, of course, but we need to make her a star! We want people begging for more! Right now she's only locally popular, but I want the _whole world_ to know her name!" Allen went starry-eyed imagining an artist-- _his_ artist-- being praised by the world.

  


"I'll, um, get back to you on that, but right now I have to meet Sakura."

  


Mr. Toriji was too lost in his perfect world to notice when Tomoyo slipped out the door. When she reached Ramone's, Tomoyo found Sakura sound asleep on Syaoran's shoulder.

  


"Hi, Syaoran. When did you get here?"

  


"About ten minutes ago. I'm worried about Sakura; she's so worn out and I'm afraid she might get sick."

  


"Me too. I asked Mr. Toriji to lighten up, but he said it's just something she'll have to get used to." Tomoyo brushed a stray hair from Sakura's face, "Poor girl."

  


Syaoran grew angry very fast, "Well, not if I have anything to say about it."

  


Before Tomoyo could stop him, Syaoran laid Sakura on the booth and ran towards Allen Toriji's office.

  


"Oh no, what is he going to do?"

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


"Have you worked out a plan yet?"

  


"Not yet, Your Evilness, but I figure that I need to get close to her to lure her to the darkness."

  


The red figure referred to as 'Your Evilness' sat in silence for a few minutes, then spoke sternly, "Wait for the right opportunity, then begin your plan. I have a feeling something will come up soon enough," he grinned evilly and dismissed his servant.

  


"Soon, my dear, you will serve me as well."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**LY: Short? Yes. But it was hard for me to get this much out. I have a plan now, it's all mapped out with some exciting twists, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

  


**Kero: And don't forget to review!**

  


**LY: I'll update ASAP, but I need some reviews first!**

  


**Kero: So don't forget!! Cause if you do... *shakes fist* (Haha I watch the Simpsons _way_ too much!)**

  


**LY: Anywho, see you next time! Ja ne!**


	2. Threats backfire

**Konnichi wa minna-san! This was updated fairly fast, ne?**

**Kero: Yeah at least you weren't 3 months again.**

**LY: ¬_¬ I was busy and those chapters were longer!**

**Kero: Sure, sure...^w~**

**LY: Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Kero: We luvs 'em!**

**LY: Yup. Computer_chick gave me a good idea for the chapter length. I changed it a bit though. Tell 'em, Kero!**

**Kero: *cough* If/when we receive 5 or more reviews for a chapter, the next chapter will be longer.**

**LY: And, if/when the story totals... let's say 20 reviews, I'll give y'all an extra-super-long-fluffball-chapter!**

**Kero: So more reviews is better! Tell all your friends! Get 'em over here to review!**

**LY: Yeah! So, anywho, I won't delay the chapter anymore! **

**Kero: Don't forget to review!**

**LY: Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

~~~~~~~~~~~

"talking"

_thoughts_

~~~~~~~~~~~

**My One and Only**

**by Lady Yunaleska**

**Chapter 2: Threats Backfire**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stirred and opened her sleepy eyes. She saw a pair of legs and the underside of a table.

_Where am I?_

Slowly she sat up and recognized the café. 

"Tomoyo? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. Hey, wasn't Syaoran here?"

The black-haired girl stopped eating her lunch and looked worriedly at her friend. "Yeah, but he ran off to Mr.Toriji's office. He was really upset that you were being worked so hard, so he went to talk to Mr.Toriji about it."

"More like went to _yell_ about it. I have to stop him!"

Sakura got up and ran to the elevator. She pressed the button for the third floor and rested against the wall.

_I hope I'm not too late..._

~*~*~*~*~

Allen turned his chair when he heard his office door slam. "Ah, Syaoran. Thanks for barging in," he flashed a sarcastic smile at the boy. "What can I do for you?"

"Look, _Allen_, I want you to lighten up on Sakura; She's exhausted all the time and I'm getting worried."

"Worried? Worried that she won't have enough energy to come out and play?" he loved to bug Syaoran because it was so easy to get him angry.

This comment indeed fed Syaoran's anger and he slammed his fist on the desk. "No! If she keeps up like this she could get sick! If you don't stop I'll-"

"You'll....? What, go cry to mommy?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Syaoran glared at Allen.

"Sure I do, you're Syaoran Li, heir to the all-powerful Li family, yadda yadda. Frankly, kid, it doesn't matter. I can't start giving special treatment to one artist just because her boyfriend is worried. She'll get used to it. And as for your family putting me out of business, they can't. There's no good reason to, so it wouldn't hold up in any court,"

Allen stood up and leaned close to Syaoran and glared back, "So leave me alone."

Just then, Sakura came running into the room, "Syaoran! Don't! I'm-" she stopped seeing the two in a death-glare contest. "-fine."

Syaoran turned away and began to walk to the door. "Come on, Sakura. I'm done here."

"Uh, sorry about him, Mr.Toriji." she smiled before following Syaoran out the door.

Allen sat down and placed his arms behind his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

~*~**Next Day**~*~

Tomoyo entered the studio building and greeted the receptionist. "Good morning. Is Mr. Toriji in his office?"

"No, actually. He is outside in the garden."

"Thanks." Tomoyo couldn't believe there was a garden at the studio. 

_This is more like a mansion than a music studio._

Toriji Records was a large three-story building in the heart of Tomoeda. The building surrounded a big garden complete with an Olympic-sized pool. In the East-wing of all floors were the recording studios, and to the West was the photography set and editing rooms. Near the main entrance at the South was the food court, and on the upper floors were rooms for the artists to stay in if they came from out of town, as well as Mr. Toriji's office. The North end of Toriji Records was the spa and music video sets. The whole building was very much like a music-lover's mansion.

Tomoyo reached the garden and found Mr. Toriji swimming in the pool.

"Good morning, Tomoyo."

"Morning! I have an idea for you about making Sakura more popular, if you have a minute."

Allen swam to the edge of the pool and leaned on it. "Okay, shoot."

"Well," Tomoyo took a deep breath, "How about a world tour?!"

~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Oooh a cliffhanger! Sorta.... is he gonna like her idea? Will he hate it? **

**Kero: And where are the bad guys?? You'll have to see next time.**

**LY: I did somethin' special for you guys, I drew a portrait picture of Allen Toriji so u guys could see what he looks like in my head. For any Final Fantasy fans, you'll probably think he looks a bit like Laguna Loire, but that's kinda how I've always seen Allen. Anyway, the link is in my profile in the homepage thing since you're not allowed to post links. ¬_¬**

**Kero: Hmmm.. interesting....**

**LY: That's all for now! Remember: more reviews= longer chapters and faster updates!**

**Kero: So review review review!**

**LY: See ya next time! Ja ne!**


	3. Planning and A Promise

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3!**

**Kero: Me too!**

**LY: Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Kero: *counts reviews* one..two..three... only 2 more were needed for a long chapter!**

**LY: Yes, but, since you guys are so great, this one will be a bit longer than the last. ^-^**

**Kero: Good!**

**LY: Now, on wif da story!**

**Kero: And review review review!**

**LY: Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"talking"

_thinking_

~_song lyrics_~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**My One and Only**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 3: Planning and a Promise**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"A world tour?" Allen got out of the pool and found his towel.

"Yeah! If we do some concerts- even charity concerts- Sakura will definitely be known around the world!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, "And just _think_ of all the costumes I could make!"

Allen couldn't help but laugh, "I think that's a great idea. Let's go find Sakura and we can start making arrangements."

When they reached the lobby, Sakura and Syaoran were just entering, hand-in-hand.

"Well, good morning, lovebirds. Are you feeling better than yesterday, Sakura?" 

"Yes, much better, Tomoyo. You look so excited... What's up?"

"Well, Allen and I found a way to make you a star!"

"Oh really? How?" In Syaoran's mind, Sakura was already a star. He didn't want anything to do with Allen, but he would do anything for Sakura.

"We've decided to do a world tour!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "A-all over the world?! Do you really think I'm ready?"

"Absolutely!" Allen assured her. " You've come a long way in these past few weeks."

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand. "And I get to dress you up again!"

"Oh boy...." Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Come on, Sakura! There's lots of planning to do! We've got to make reservations, costumes, new routines, a song list..." Tomoyo's voice faded as she took Sakura upstairs. 

Syaoran didn't want to be near Allen much, so he glared at him and walked to the elevator.

"What's his problem?" Allen took another elevator to his office and buzzed for his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Toriji?"

"I need you to find me.... four cities around the world that will agree to host a concert for Sakura Kinomoto. Money is not an issue."

"Right away, sir."

"Perfect." Allen put his feet up on the desk. "Soon I'll make her a star, and she'll bring in all the cash."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Juka! Come here at once!"

A servant clad in black robes shuffled into the red, hot room. "Yes, Your Evilness?"

Diablo smirked, "Now is the time. You know what you must do."

"Yes, sir." Juka bowed to his Prince and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Diablo returned to watching the world through his pit of lava, "Do not fail me, Juka, or there shall be dire consequences."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"....and flowers and tickets and-" Sakura covered her friend's mouth.

"Whoa, Tomoyo, stop! I understand you're excited, but I've forgotten half the stuff you said because you went so fast." Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran had met with Allen in the recording studio, and Tomoyo already had a list of stuff that was five pages long.

"See? _This_ is why I hired her as my coordinator." Allen took the list from her and reviewed it carefully. "I love this girl! She has everything we need! Why don't we start with advertising? No one will know about the concerts otherwise"

"Sounds good!" Sakura stood up with Tomoyo, "Come on, we need to find some writers to make a good commercial!"

Sakura took Syaoran's hand, "Syaoran, you come too!"

After a few days of planning, the gang was ready to film the commercial. Sakura stood in the middle of the set ready to start. The lights came on slowly, and that was her cue to sing.

~_I am a dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA~_

"Japan's sweet new singing sensation, Sakura Kinomoto, is going on a world tour!"

As Sakura danced and sang, Allen did the voice over and announced all the important information. When they were done, sixteen hours later, the tapes were sent to editing and they were all sent home for the night.

"Syaoran, I don't want to go home yet. Lately I've spent hardly any time with you outside of work, and I really miss you." Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

They were walking to Sakura's house when she stopped him and they sat on a nearby bench to talk.

"I miss you, too. And with this tour coming up I'll miss you more."

Sakura sighed _Maybe we should give up._

As if reading her mind, Syaoran spoke up, "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to promise me something." Syaoran turned her head to look in her eyes, "Promise me that no matter what happens, or where we are, we'll love each other through good times and bad."

"Of course, Syaoran. I promise." She leaned over to seal their promise with a kiss. 

Syaoran gratefully welcomed her sweet lips and they shared a tender, needed kiss until they were out of breath. When they regretfully pulled apart, they both smiled before continuing to Sakura's home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura! Syaoran! Quick, it's on!" Tomoyo waved them over before leaping in front of the TV. They all watched in anticipation, hoping it would look all right.

~_I am a dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA~_

"_Japan's sweet new singing sensation, Sakura Kinomoto, is going on a world tour!"_

_~Watashi no sekai  
Yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru~_

_"Come experience this young spirit live for only $5 per ticket!"_

_~Tip Tap maru de yume miru Candy  
hoohareba sugu ni Happy  
Good-bye totsumo yuutsu na Monday  
aseranaide My dream~_

_"For more information, please visit toriji-records.com or call the number below!"_

Sakura stopped her dancing with a pose and the lights faded. 

~_I am a dreamer~_

"Wow, Sakura! That looked awesome! " Tomoyo hugged her best friend.

"Thanks! Syaoran's dancing was great, too."

"Wonderful, you guys! We're already getting some phone calls and ticket purchases online." Allen smiled happily at a job well done. "Now, you guys go celebrate, you've got the day off!"

"Alright! Just one thing, Mr. Toriji. What are the cities that I'll be singing at?" 

Allen shuffled through some papers before answering. "The first city is New York, USA, then Sydney, Australia, then Hong Kong, China, London, England, and then a home concert to finish it off."

"Wow! It sounds great! I can't wait to go!" Tomoyo beamed happily, then grabbed her friends and ran off to have a fun day for a change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Ok, you might be thinking, how can they get people to see a concert of someone they don't even know. Well, that will be explained next chapter. ^-^ And when did Syaoran become a dancer? In the prologue. ^-^ When Sakura got lessons, he did too.**

**Kero: *cough, gag***

**LY: What's the matter, Kero?**

**Kero: That fluffy stuff up there is making me sick!**

**LY: ¬_¬ Well I didn't write it for you so don't read it if you don't like it.**

**Kero: Fine, I won't. Can I have some cake now?**

**LY: Ok, I guess so. *stuffs Kero's face with cake* Better?**

**Kero: Muft.**

**LY: I know the commercial sucked, but I didn't really know what to put in it. It's hard when you can't draw it out...... :P**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, #4 is on the way!**

**Kero: *gulp* And remember to review before you leave!**

**LY: See ya next time!**


	4. Love Speculations

**Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm back, I hope this is a fast enough update for ya!**

**Kero: zzzZZZzzz**

**LY: -_-' Not again! KERO!!**

**Kero: zzzZZZzzz.... cookies......zzz**

**LY: Oh boy.... Anyway, thanks for the reviews I luv 'em! And thanks Jen-chan, I fixed that error. I don't know why it wasn't showing up, cuz it was there. Oh well, I got it fixed anyway.**

**So, I won't delay the chapter anymore! Here you go, enjoy!**

**Kero: zzz... review....zzz**

**LY: What he said. ^-^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. And the chant is from Lord of the Rings #1 (can't remember the name)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**My One and Only**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 4: Love Speculations**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two months have gone by since the day Sakura's commercial aired, and everyone was getting ready for the trip to New York. These months were completely booked for Sakura and Syaoran. They worked nearly every day, practicing over and over until the songs were perfect. Tomoyo was busy coordinating the songs and making many arrangements for concert decorations. Now, they were hoping to have some time for site-seeing and relaxing while in the tour cities.

"Syaoran, I'm so glad you became a dancer. Otherwise I would hardly ever see you, and with the tour we would be limited to just writing each other." Sakura hugged her boyfriend before returning to packing clothes.

"Well, that's why I did it; so I could stay close to you. Especially with creeps like Allen around."

"Allen? Oh, Syaoran, you're _way_ too protective of me. Allen is a great agent." 

Syaoran sighed, "It doesn't matter, I'm not too worried about it, but I think he has a thing for Tomoyo."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Come on, you don't see it?" Sakura, with all her naïveté, wouldn't have noticed such a thing. After all, she didn't realize when her own boyfriend first showed some interest in her. 

"He's always taking her out for lunch, and whenever she does something good at work, he shouts 'I _love_ this girl!' "

"Aw, Syaoran, he's just exaggerating, and all those lunches were mostly so they could discuss work." Sakura packed her last t-shirt and closed the large, pink suitcase.

"Okay, but how do you explain the flowers and 24-carat gold bracelet he gave her for her birthday? _You _didn't get anything."

_Although I would have killed him if he did._

"He-he didn't know when my birthday was. Now, come on. We're going to be late picking up Tomoyo." Sakura grabbed her bags and went downstairs to say good-bye to her family.

_He's got a point, though. Maybe Mr.Toriji _**is** _infatuated with Tomoyo_. Sakura shook her head and tried to concentrate on more important things, like getting to the airport on time.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hoe!! We're late!" Sakura threw her luggage on a cart and ran for Gate 9, Syaoran and Tomoyo not far behind.

She was going so fast that she forgot about giving her ticket.

"Miss! Excuse me! I need to see your ticket!"

Sakura was carried back by two large security guards and handed the attendant her ticket, while Syaoran glared at the guards.

"Sorry about that," she felt about the size of an ant at that moment, and almost wished she was one. 

When the trio finally reached the plane, they discovered that it wasn't normal. The inside was furnished with thick, red carpet and beautiful white couches and chairs. On either side was an end table, and the center table was covered with various snack foods.

The three teens all spoke at once, "Whoa,"

"Didn't I tell you we were taking my private jet?" Allen held out three glasses of mock champagne for them, "I have wonderful news."

Tomoyo and Sakura took the drink, but Syaoran refused and poured his own. He sat beside Sakura and waited to hear the news. "Well, what is it?"

"All five concerts are completely sold out!"

They all gasped, even Syaoran.

"But, I thought you said Sakura _wasn't_ well-known. How is this possible?" Tomoyo was confused and wondered if Allen had lied to her.

"Yeah, come on, Allen, give us the truth." Syaoran spat.

"Calm down, there's no need to get angry. It's simple, really. You see, every year Toriji Records comes to Tomoeda Elementary's talent contest to look for young, fresh singers who, obviously, have talent. This show is also broadcast live around the world, in many languages. I thought you knew that?"

Sakura looked wide-eyed at him, "Y-you mean that performance was seen by the whole world?!"

"Yes, and that's probably why the concerts are sold out; everyone remembered that performance and wanted more." Allen sipped his champagne and smiled. "You should see the ratings for that show, they're through the roof!"

--_**Ding!** Good morning, welcome to Toriji-Jet. We will be landing in New York in approximately eight hours. Please enjoy your flight._--

Sakura was still shocked that_ all_ the concerts were sold out. She finished her drink, then sat back against Syaoran and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

~*~*~*~*~

A cloaked man suddenly appeared in front of a younger man walking in a New York park, causing him to stop, frightened.

"Galadhremmin ennorath  
Fanuilos, linnathon  
Nef aear, si nef aearon!"

The man screamed as the dark figure slowly pulled the soul out of him, and then he blacked out.

"Perfect."

The shadow man entered the new body and slowly awoke.

"It's been too long," he said before stumbling off into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: I'm not sure if that's longer or shorter than the last chapter, but it was more to explain things cuz I think I might have confused you all. Things will get better in the next few chapters.**

**I'm going to try my best to update about once a week, because since school started I won't have as much free time to write, but I'll do my best and I promise not to take more than two weeks. You must know that school comes first, though. ^-^**

**Kero: zzzZZZzzz.... snort.. Huhm? Did I miss any cake?**

**LY: ¬_¬** **Yeah, there was a whole truckload, but I gave it to all my reviewers because you fell asleep.**

**Kero: *sniffle* I... I... I'm sorry...**

**LY: Aw, don't worry, I saved you one piece, but you have to do something first!**

**Kero: *cough* Please remember to review..... because you ATE ALL MY CAKE!!!!**

**LY: Kero! Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and number 5 is on the way! See ya next time!**


	5. Troubles Start Again

**Hi all! I'm updating as fast as I can, but lately I haven't been in a writing mood, so I don't wanna give you guys something that's bad just for the sake of updating.**

**Kero: Good idea.**

**LY: *nods* I thought so. Now, I'm gonna get straight to the story!**

**Kero: Good idea! We've waited long enough!**

**LY: ?? We? What do you mean? You're always right beside me when I'm writing! You already know the plans!**

**Kero: ^-^' Well you were taking so long to write... I kinda fell asleep....**

**LY: Oh I see... well, then I should hurry up with the chapter. Here ya go!**

**Kero: And don't forget to review!**

**LY: Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**My One and Only**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 5: Troubles Start Again**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura was sitting in a large, open field watching the clouds slowly roll by when Syaoran came from behind and placed a bouquet of wildflowers in front of her face.

"Flowers for the most beautiful one I know."

"Oh, Syaoran, they're wonderful!" Sakura closed her eyes and took in the sweet scent, but when she opened then again she held a microphone.

The sky had turned gray, and she was no longer in the field. Bright lights shone on Sakura's petite figure, temporarily blinding her. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around and saw a shadowed crowd. Amongst them, one particular man caught her attention.

~_I sense... and emptiness in his heart.~_

The lights flashed, and Sakura found herself standing directly in front of the mystery man, who's features were now hidden by a black cloak.

"Come with me," he placed his right hand over her heart and whispered some words that Sakura didn't understand.

Before he could finish, Sakura fell and hit something hard.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes to meet worried amber ones, and when she looked around she realized she was on the floor of her hotel room.

"Just... a dream?" she mumbled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Syaoran repeated.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but I had a weird dream."

"Oh. I came in to wake you up, and you fell off the bed. Are you sure you're fine? Maybe I should take you to the doctor just in case you hit your head too hard."

Sakura took his head into her hands and looked straight into his eyes, "Syaoran, I'm perfectly fine. You're over reacting! I only fell off the bed; it happens all the time."

"Okay, if you're sure. Go get dressed. We have a concert to perform!" Syaoran walked to the door, but Sakura stopped him halfway.

"Mou... I don't even get a kiss 'good morning'?" she pouted playfully.

Syaoran responded by swiftly lifting her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Better?" he asked when they parted.

"Much." Sakura rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you, too, now go get dressed. You don't want to be late for your first concert!"

"Okay. Later I have to tell you about my dream."

"Sure. See you later, " Syaoran gave her one last kiss before leaving. Sakura leaned on the door and sighed.

~_I hope nothing bad is coming...~_

~*~*~*~*~

Throughout the day, crews were busy putting the final touches on the stage, while Sakura walked through the concert with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"So, remember, when the pink lights come on, that's your cue to-"

"- go to the swing. I know, Tomoyo, we've gone through this eight times already! I could do it in my sleep!" Sakura closed her eyes and did a few dance steps, then sat on the swing. "See?"

Tomoyo clasped her hands beside her head and went into daydream mode, "I know.. Oh, this is going to be perfect!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Allen hopped onto the stage and walked over to the three. "Ok, guys, the doors open in half an hour, which means you have two and a half hours left to prepare; Sakura, you and Tomoyo need to go to make-up in ten, and Syaoran, the dance choreographer wants to see you about something. It's almost time! Don't be slacking off already!"

On that note, Allen left them and proceeded to the crew to give more orders.

"Well, shall we?" Tomoyo led Sakura out of the auditorium, while Syaoran went to find his dance teacher.

He entered a dressing room and met with the instructor. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, good, you're here. There were a couple changes made to the routine in the last song.. I just needed to make you aware of them." She handed him some papers with the new routine outlined on them.

"Okay, thanks."

"Come, let's go rehearse this one last time, just to make sure you're ready"

Syaoran didn't like when people underestimated his abilities, but kept his mouth shut. After all, she was the one who made it possible for Syaoran to dance and be only with Sakura. "Sure..."

Half an hour passed, and while people were flooding in, Syaoran was still practicing in the smaller auditorium.

"That's perfect, Syaoran! Keep going!"

In the middle of a back flip, something caught Syaoran's attention and he fell on his face. The dancers around him all whispered their shock to one another.

"He never falls!" "He's the best of us all... how could that happen?" "Is he okay?"

"Syaoran! Are you o-" Before the teacher could finish, Syaoran was up and out the door, running toward the people rushing to their seats for the concert.

~_What was that feeling?~_

He ran past the crowd and through the back door, looking for Sakura.

"Sakura? Where are you?" he could feel her aura but not see her.

"Back here, Syaoran!" she waved her hand out from behind a curtain.

Syaoran took her hand and pulled her away from the non-magic users.

"Didn't you sense that?"

"Well, I don't think so, but all I can really feel is about ten hands putting all sorts of things on me. What was it?"

"Something... evil.. It was faint, but I know it's here...." Syaoran looked meticulously toward the stage, "Out there."

Sakura was beginning to worry. "D-do yo think... she's back?"

"No, it felt different from Kaori... something I've never felt before. Be on your guard. You have the cards, right?"

"Um..." Sakura looked down.

"Right?!" Syaoran took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. "Sakura, please tell me you have them."

She shyly pulled out her necklace, "Only the staff... I really didn't think I would need them here."

"Oh, Sakura..." Syaoran shook his head.

"Please...don't..be..mad." She sniffled between words. She was on the verge of crying, but Syaoran stopped her.

"No, I'm not mad. Don't cry.. it just means that I'm going to have to be around you_ all_ the time. Can you live with that?"

Sakura laughed, "I think so," she hugged him tight.

"Now get going. I'm going to check this out some more."

"Be careful!" Syaoran gave her a short kiss, then left to investigate the weird presence.

~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Kinda short, but longer than last time.**

**Kero: Bleh, too much mushy stuff.**

**LY: *rolls eyes* If you say so, Kero. I wanted to put the concert in this chapter, but it would've taken me another week or so to get it up, so I thought I'd just give you what I have.**

**Kero: *reads future plans* Mwhahaha! It's fun to know more than everyone else!**

**LY: Well, I could always cut you off from the cake, so don't be giving any clues!**

**Kero: *gasp* You wouldn't!**

**LY: :) I would! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll put the next one up ASAP.**

**Kero: Please review please!**

**LY: Ja mata minna-san!**


	6. First Concert, Problems Begin

**Konnichi-wa minna-san! Sorry this took a while to get up. I've been sick, and I still am. Plus school is busy right now.**

**Kero: Tsk tsk, more excuses...**

**LY: *sticks tongue out at him* It's the truth, and if you don't believe me, Kero, I just won't give you any cake today.**

**Kero: ;_; Why do you always threaten me??**

**LY: Aww don't cry, Kero! I'm just kidding... here, have a cookie.**

**Kero: *heh heh* I mean, *sniff* thanks.**

**LY: -_-' Ok, now about the story. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others, I just didn't know where to stop!**

**Kero: The songs in this chapter belong to CLAMP!!**

**LY: Yep. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They always cheer me up!!**

**Kero: On with the story!!!**

**LY: Okay okay, here it is, enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: What Kero said, and see ch. 1 for the rest.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"talking"

~_thoughts~_

_song lyrics_

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

**My One and Only**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 6: First Concert, Problems Begin**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Syaoran snuck past the stage crew and gently pulled back the curtain just far enough so he could see the evil force's face.

~_Where are you?_~ he thought.

Syaoran could sense it, but the closest he could get to finding the evil being was a large group of people in the west balcony.

"He.. or it... is really good at hiding their aura," he continued to search until he was suddenly interrupted.

"Syaoran! Get away from there!"

He quickly snapped around, shocked that he didn't sense his dance teacher sooner.

"For heaven's sake, you're not even dressed for the concert yet! This is very unlike you, Syaoran. First the fall, now this. Are you feeling alright?"

"Um, yes, sensei. I just wanted to rid myself of any nervousness now, instead of being surprised when I get out there." Syaoran silently prayed that she would buy his excuse. He should be good at them by now, anyway.

"Oh, well, I guess I can understand, but go now! The show starts in five minutes!" She pushed Syaoran off towards the dressing room, despite his many protests.

"I have to talk to Sakura! Wait!"

"She's busy, you'll just have to wait until intermission. Now get ready!"

Syaoran bit his tongue and reluctantly did as he was told.

~I'll find her later...~

~*~*~*~*~

The crowd's screams echoed throughout the large auditorium when the music began to play and the lights went from focusing on the ceiling to a pink curtain on the stage. A voice beamed from the silhouetted figure behind the curtain.

_Todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mada minu chikara  
shinjite hoshii no  
yume no tsudzuki ga hora  
futateru ashita e no merodi _

The beat picked up and the curtains were pulled away by dancers. They revealed Sakura dressed in a pink tank top that tied up at the shoulders and dark blue jeans. The two started to dance with the small, translucent curtains, and they were soon joined by Sakura.

_Todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
fushigi na natsukashii kodou  
kikoete-iru deshou?  
tooi kioku wo ima  
tsunaide'ku monogatari ga hajimaru _

Sakura moved gracefully to either ends of the stage while she sang.

_Ienakatta kotoba  
ryoute ni afurete'ru  
kokoro no DAIARI  
mekureba itsudemo  
anata ga soba ni ita no _

The dancers all joined at center stage and began their main routine behind Sakura.

_Mienai yakusoku de  
deatta watashi-tachi  
oshiete sono wake wo  
ano hi no chikai wo ima mo  
oboete-iru deshou?  
Miageta kono sora ni  
doko made mo kibou no niji wo kakeyou_

_ Todokete kono koe wo  
Tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
Yume no tsudzuki ga hora  
utatte'ru ashita e no MERODI_

Sakura sang even while off-stage as the music faded. She quickly got changed and came back out for the next song.

When intermission came, Syaoran didn't waste any time finding Sakura and dragging her into his dressing room.

"Gosh, Syaoran, where's the fire?"

Syaoran lowered his voice to barely above a whisper so anyone walking by wouldn't hear. "That evil presence I felt earlier is definitely in the audience. I know it's on the West Balcony, but I can't pin-point who it's coming from."

"Oh, I know," Sakura's face became serious, "I felt it as soon as I got on stage. Whatever it is, is very good at concealing their power."

"Yes. I'm worried about this... if you don't have any cards, it will be hard to protect everyone if it attacks." Syaoran sat down and pondered about the situation.

Sakura put her arm around her boyfriend to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay. Why don't I call Kero? I'm sure he could bring the cards over here. He is magical, after all."

Syaoran handed his cell phone to Sakura and she pressed "1" for her house.

_In Tomoeda_

Bleep...bleep...boop...

"Come on! Only five thousand more points!"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Kero pressed a button on the cell phone with his back foot and quickly said, "Kero here."

"Hey, Kero. I need you to do me a big favour."

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I need you to bring the Sakura Cards to New York."

Kero stopped playing his game and turned his attention to the phone. "What!? You didn't take them with you?!"

"I forgot them. Kero, this isn't the time for yelling at me! I need the cards! Syaoran and I sense something and I want to make sure I'm prepared."

"Well it's a little late, don't you think?"

"Kero! Please, can you just bring them here as fast as you can?"

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Kero hung up and went back to his game.

"Ahh! No!! I was so close!!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Well?" Syaoran asked as Sakura hung up her phone.

"Kero said he'll bring them over soon," She walked to Syaoran and hugged him, "Does that reassure you now?"

"A little," he pulled her closer and held his true love for a few minutes.

Tomoyo suddenly burst in yelling. "Where have you guys been? Intermission is over in two minutes!"

"Sorry, Tomoyo! I'm coming!" She waved to Syaoran before following Tomoyo out the door. "See you later!"

Sakura ran into her dressing room and quickly changed outfits, then ran to the stage for the next set of songs.

~*~*~*~

After singing and dancing most of the evening, Sakura and her dancers were getting tired, so they were all glad when the final song came. A sweet melody began to play and the lights turned an amber colour. Sakura stepped into the light, which made her honey-coloured dress sparkle brightly. Her beautiful voice carried to the ends of the auditorium with the music.

_Madobe ni hitori hoodzuetsuite  
Yamanai ame wo jitto mite'ru  
kyou was zutto hitori  
ima goro nani wo shite'ru no ka na  
hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono  
KYUN to shichau  
  
Ah fushigi da ne  
omoidasu dake de  
yasashiku nareru  
  
Atataka MIRUKU ni  
amaku hirogaru HACHIMITSU mitai da ne  
kokoro tokasu yo  
sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey_

As the short instrumental played, Sakura danced around, then sat on the swing that appeared as if her dancing had summoned it.

_Miageru sora ORION no RUBI-  
watashi dake no PURANETARIUMU ni ne  
youkoso kon'ya mo  
ishho ni iru to mitsumerarenai  
ima wa hyakuman-bai no ZU-Mu APPU de  
sora ni egakou_

_ Ah suteki da ne  
donna toki datte  
soba ni iru mitai_

The swing lifted her a few feet above the stage, and Sakura pumped her legs, gently rocking the swing.

_Kanashii namida ni  
hiza wo kakaete nemurenai yoru demo  
yuuki wo kureru yo  
sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey  
  
tsubasa wo hirogete  
maiorite kuru hoshi zora no you da ne  
tsuyoku nareru yo  
sono hohoemi wa sou watashi dake no Honey_

Sakura flipped off the swing and landed in the circle of dancers that appeared while she sang. They all danced gracefully, and one by one it seemed as if they floated off the stage as the music faded. The lights faded around Sakura, who remained at the center of the stage. They came back on, but the regular hue of lightbulbs, and Sakura walked to the edge of the stage.

"Thank you all for coming! I hope you enjoyed the show! Thanks again and have a great night!" Sakura waved at them and gathered various gifts thrown on stage, then ran off, still waving, to her dressing room.

~*~*~*~

Fans were lined up all down the hall, hoping to meet Sakura before she had to leave. She walked down the main hall with Syaoran and Tomoyo looking for the exit, when all of a sudden she heard a girl scream, "There she is!"

The fans all ran to her, begging for autographs. Luckily, Sakura's body guards held off the crowd for her. "Hey, guys, calm down. I'll sign stuff for you, just let me find a chair."

Syaoran saw one next to a door down the hall and quickly left to get it. Sakura sat down and cheerfully welcomed every fan, despite her exhaustion. The line slowly shortened, and when it was halfway through, a tall, blue-eyed blond male in his late teens finally got his chance to meet Sakura.

"Hi there! What would you like me to sign?" Sakura asked. The teen handed her a picture of herself without saying a word, but smiled.

"Okay," she took the picture form him, "Who should I make it out to?"

"Your number one fan."

Sakura smiled; She had gotten that one a lot already. As soon as she signed the picture, she felt light-headed and her smile faded into a deep frown. She threw the picture back at him and yelled, "There, happy now?"

Syaoran was shocked at this; Sakura never yelled at anyone.

The next fan, a small girl of about six or seven, shyly stepped up to Sakura and held up a CD for her to sign. "My name is Heiko."

Sakura stood up and moved over so everyone could see her. "Look, I'm sick of giving all these autographs; I'm tired and I'm going home! Don't you people have anything better to do than stand in line for hours?" Sakura stormed off, leaving everyone stunned, especially Syaoran and Tomoyo.

The little girl burst into tears, and Tomoyo comforted her while Syaoran went to find Sakura.

~_What happened to her?~_

~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: Ahhh.. finally!**

**Kero: ^w^**

**LY: What's making you so happy, Kero?**

**Kero: I was actually in this chapter.**

**LY: Yep, and you'll be seeing a lot more of yourself, too.**

**Kero: Yay!!!**

**LY: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a question for you all. Do you think this is moving too slow? I was thinking of going back to the old system of longer chapters=longer update. What do you think? Personally, it will be less stress on me. (hint hint, nudge nudge)**

**Anyway, thanks again to all my reviewers!**

**Kero: And don't forget to review on the way out!**

**LY: See you next time!**

  
  



	7. Hong Kong Madness

**Hey everyone, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. I'm going to have to switch back to doing about one chapter a month. Updating every week is just too hard for me. I'll try to make the chapters longer in return, with the exception of this one. ^-^ If I have time for more chapters, I'll put them up ASAP. Anyway, I'll just get straight to the story since it's been delayed long enough. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas, they're very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this!**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**My One and Only**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 7 - Hong Kong Madness**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura opened her heavy eyes and glanced around the room. She saw Syaoran and Tomoyo sitting next to her bed and looking pretty worried.

"She's awake," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked up and started asking a lot of questions. "Are you okay? What happened? Why did you do that to your fans?"

"Do what?" Sakura didn't understand. She felt like all her energy had been drained and could barely keep her eyes open.

"You don't remember? Look at this," Tomoyo showed her the video of Sakura signing autographs, then yelling at her fans and running away.

Sakura gasped, "I did that?! No way! I could never yell at them like that!"

"You did, and I don't know why. Mr. Toriji is pretty mad; I think you should go talk to him and try to explain yourself." Syaoran waited for her to get up, but she just laid there.

After a few moments, Sakura spoke, "Um, Syaoran... I can't move. I feel so weak... and... sleepy..." The next thing they knew, Sakura was off to dreamland again.

~*~*~*~

A young man cloaked in black slowly advanced toward his master.

"You have failed me, Juka."

"I don't know what went wrong. That should have been enough energy to call her here."

"FOOL!" The master screeched. "You can't just deposit negative energy and hope one will come, the target must first possess negative energy created by themselves in their soul."

Juka cowered in fear. "I am sorry, master. Please give me another chance! I know I can bring her to the darkside."

Diablo wasn't sure why he did it, but he allowed his servant another chance. "Make sure you are well prepared this time."

"Yes, master."

~*~*~*~

"She said she doesn't remember anything."

"Look, kid, I know you and Sakura have a bond, but you have to face the facts. She's lying. What other explanation could there be?!" Allen paced the room anxiously."I've got the newspapers and tabloids on my case 24/7 about this. What am I supposed to tell them?!"

"The truth." Sakura slowly sat up, her energy fully recovered, and looked Allen in the eye. "I don't remember what happened. That wasn't me who yelled at them... It was like I couldn't control myself... like I was possessed."

"Oh great! Now she's making up wild stories!"

"I'm not lying!"

"I can't deal with this right now..." Allen stormed out of the room rubbing his temples.

"You guys believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, Sakura." Syaoran took her hand. "Non-magical people often don't understand ghosts or magic. Don't worry, we'll get through this." 

"Non-magical people with non-magical friends, you mean." Tomoyo giggled, briefly lightening the mood of the room.

Sakura noticed the stack of newspapers on the nearby desk and grabbed the top one. The headline read: "_Hot New Popstar Abuses Fans." _Of course this was an exaggeration, but Sakura's spirit proceeded to lower as she read headline after headline.

Sakura bowed her head shamefully. "Maybe I should just quit."

"What? No, Sakura! You can't go out on a lie!" Syaoran lifted her chin and made her look at him. "I won't let you. We have to show everyone the truth."

"But how?"

"Maybe at the next concert we can do something to convince everyone that Sakura isn't a bad person." Tomoyo pulled out her note pad and began jotting down ideas. 

Allen suddenly burst into the room. "Sakura, get your stuff packed, we're going to Hong Kong in two hours!"

~*~*~*~

Once again, the scramble to set up the concert was getting worse. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all managed to escape for a few hours and were now taking a leisurely stroll in the park. A young girl recognized Sakura and rushed over to see her.

"Hi, you're Sakura, right? My name is Ying Fa, like yours! Can I please have your autograph?"

Sakura was surprised that the girl knew nothing of the incident in New York, or at least she didn't seem to know. "Sure, no problem! What should I sign?"

As Tomoyo witnessed the scene, Syaoran whispered to her, "Why couldn't everyone else see this? Then we wouldn't have a problem."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!" She jogged away from the group and began dialing numbers on her cell phone. When she came back, Sakura was done and waiting with Syaoran. "It's all set, tonight our problem will be solved!"

~*~*~*~

*knock knock*

"Yes? Come in."

"Mr. Toriji, sir, there's a slight problem with tonight's concert." The secretary turned on the TV and frowned at the site.

_"Several hundred parents of fans of pop sensation Sakura Kinomoto are protesting in front of Hong Kong stadium, where her next concert is to be tonight. They are refusing to let anyone into the stadium after witnessing the events of the concert in New--"_

Allen muted the television. "Great, just great! Call Sakura to my office, please."

"Yes, sir." The secretary walked off, and a few minutes later Sakura and her friends knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

They quietly entered. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Allen turned in his chair to look at her. "Yes. I only wanted you, not your whole gang, but they should hear this too." He stood up and slowly walked around the room. "Because of your little scene back in New York, angry parents aren't letting their children see the concert. This will most likely be the case in the other three cities as well. So," he stopped in front of Sakura, "What do you suppose we do?"

Allen was so close to Sakura that she could smell stale coffee on his breath. She stepped back and replied, "Actually, we have a plan. Why don't you tell him, Tomoyo?"

"Ok. We want to take all the tapes of Sakura in tough circumstances where she's been kind and never exploded when things got tough, and show them at the concert to prove that Sakura isn't really mean and cold-hearted."

"And you really think that will work?" Allen questioned.

"Hopefully. There's no reason we can't try!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly, hoping to convince Allen to let them carry out their plan.

A slight blush creeped up on Allen's face. "Ok, then. Where are these videos?" Don't worry," Tomoyo said, "They're already on rush delivery to here from my house."

"Great. You know who to call if you need anything else." Allen winked and excused the group. "I hope this works."

~*~*~*~

Outside the stadium, a girl was rushing through the angry protesters and knocking several down.

"Out of my way! I have to get in there!"

She was unexpectedly stopped by one of the lead protesters. "I'm sorry, miss, but no one is getting through here. Don't you know about what Sakura did?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped. "That's why I need to get in there and find out why! Now move!"

She hurried past the woman and into the stadium. She skillfully avoided the guards, and it wasn't long before she was standing in front of Sakura's dressing room. She burst into the room yelling, only to find she was yelling at an empty room.

Sakura came into the room and was shocked at the sight. "Meiling?!" Was the only thing she could get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kind of short, I know, but I need some time to figure out where this is going ^-^. Please review!! All comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks again for all the reviews so far, and I hope you understand a little more why Sakura spontaneously blew up at her fans. See you next time!**


	8. Meiling Initiates Plan B

**Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm very sorry for the wait...**

**Kero: Oh boy, here we go again!**

**LY: ... I've been busy preparing for exams.**

**Kero: .... **

**LY: ....**

**Kero: That's it?**

**LY: What did you expect?**

**Kero: A huge long excuse for not updating sooner.**

**LY: Nope, that's the only reason.**

**Kero: Are you sur-mph!**

**LY: Here, have some cake. ^-^**

**Kero: Phankoo.**

**LY: Now, on with the story! Kind of a short chapter, but I'll try to update again tomorrow.**

**Kero: *gulp* Please don't forget to review!**

**LY: And many thanks to those that have reviewed, I really appreciate it. And more reviews = faster update!!**

**Kero: Anyway, here's the next chapter, I named it myself. ^w^**

**LY: I hope you enjoy it!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**My One and Only**

by Lady Yunaleska

**Chapter 8: Meiling Initiates Plan B**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


"You!" Meiling pointed her finger at Sakura and glared angrily. "What's up with you?! Have you been treating Syaoran like that too? You better hope not or else-"

"Whoa, calm down Meiling! What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you yelled at that poor kid! How could you do that?"

"Oh, that. Come sit down and I'll explain the problem." Sakura did her best to make Meiling understand the circumstances.

"This is pretty hard to believe. You freak out and pass out but don't even remember? I'd say it's just stress." Meiling crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Sakura sighed, " I thought that at first, but I felt an evil presence at the concert, and I know it had something to do with why I went crazy."

Meiling stood up and posed triumphantly, "Well, don't worry! Now that I'm here, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

"I hope so." Sakura perked up a little, "Come on, Meiling. Tomoyo and Syaoran will want to see you."

They made their way to the auditorium, where Tomoyo Syaoran and the crew were busily working to get everything ready for the evening.

"Whoa, what a mess!" Meiling stared wide-eyed at all the video equipment. Several sound systems and screens were set up, and wires were everywhere.

Tomoyo spotted them and scrambled through the mess to greet them. "Meiling! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help with the Psycho-Sakura problem."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's great. We could always use more help."

Meiling walked across the stage to one of the sound systems. "So what is all this for?"

"It's part of our plan to show everyone that Sakura isn't mean." Syaoran explained. "Hey, Meiling."

"Syaoran!" She jumped into his arms. "How's my favorite cousin? Sakura hasn't been treating you bad, has she?"

"Of course-cough- not. Meiling... *gasp*... you're choking me!"

"Oh, sorry, Syaoran!" she quickly apologized. "It's just been so long since I've seen you."

"Yeah." Syaoran rubbed his neck. "Anyway, we have to get back to work. There's only a couple hours left before the show starts, and we still have to move all of this outside.:

"Okay, I'll help too!" Meiling smiled brightly.

They continued to work hard, and soon everything was set up and ready to go.

"Okay," Sakura said, "Let's hope this works!"

Outside, protesters and fans were hushed when Sakura came on the screens that were set up at the doors. "Hello, everyone. I know many of you are upset about my outburst in New York, and you have every right to be mad. I can't say why I did what I did, because I don't know for sure, but I can assure you that it won't happen again. I'm very sorry, and i t was very out of character for me."

"How do we know it's not just an act?!" One angry protester yelled out.

Microphones on the screens allowed Sakura to hear everything outside while she remained safe inside from the mob.

"I can answer that." Tomoyo replaced Sakura on the screen. "I've known Sakura almost my whole life. I've made many recordings of her over the years, and I have some to show you. She's not a monster and won't ever hurt someone on purpose. Please watch."

Various videos of sakura helping people played for the protesters and fans. They didn't seem convinced.

"People change! She may have been kind and considerate before, but now she's just a spoiled brat!"

"Yeah! She's no role model for my child!"

Riots began again. The seemingly fool-proof plan had failed. They were back to square one. Meiling pushed Tomoyo out of the way and presented her idea to everyone.

"What if one of you spent the day with Sakura? You would see what she's really like!"

Rapid whispers shot through the crowd as they discussed the idea. The leader of the protesters spoke for them all. 

"Okay, we accept your proposal. One of us will spend a full day with Sakura and report back to us with the details. And we swear to be 100% honest."

Sakura was shocked at the sudden agreement. She had no say in the matter, and was slightly worried about it.

Tomoyo came back on screen. "We'll have a contest then. Anyone can enter. Submit your name and telephone number via email, or you can drop it off at the receptionist's desk in the auditorium. You have 24 hours beginning now. The winner will be announced at 5:00 pm tomorrow evening. Thank you and good luck."

The screens shut off and people scrambled to get their entries in. Inside, Meiling flashed a huge smile at the group.

"See, I told you I would help."

"Thanks, Meiling." Sakura sat down on a chair and thought about the contest. "I think this will work out just fine."

For the rest of the day hundreds of people dropped off their entry forms at the auditorium. As Tomoyo and Sakura were leaving out the back exit, Sakura suddenly stopped.

"There it is again."

"What?" Tomoyo stopped as well. "What's there?"

"I sense an evil force... the same one that was in New York!" Sakura ran in the direction of the presence. She stopped near the front of the auditorium and peered around the corner at all the people. Standing at the front of the line was a young man whom Sakura thought she recognized. He placed his form in the box after kissing it for good luck, then turned to leave. Sakura examined all the people in the area, but couldn't find who the evil was resonating from. Soon the feeling was gone and she regretfully returned to Tomoyo.

"Did you find anything?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't pinpoint the evil, but I can feel its strength. I'm worried, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo put her arm around her best friend, "It will be alright, Sakura. We'll figure this out soon. In the mean time, let's go back to the hotel and relax a bit. Syaoran is already there with Meiling."

"Okay." They walked off together to the limo that would carry them away from all the madness.

~*~*~*~

"Master," Juka bowed deeply, "Everything is in place. This time I will not fail to bring Sakura to the darkside."

"Good. See that you don't fail. This is your last chance."

"Yes, master." Juka bowed once more and left Diablo's chambers.

"I will not fail. You will be one of us, Sakura." He laughed evilly and vanished into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LY: So that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll be back soon with the next.**

**Kero: And remember to review! More reviews means a faster update!!**

**LY: Thanks everyone, see ya next time!**


End file.
